


Aesthetics, bitch

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during shooting of 9x17. Director!Misha really wants that one shot to be perfectly perfect. Jensen is not so happy with this. At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetics, bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyeen1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/gifts).



> I blame MashiarasDream for bringing this up again.  
> And Misha Collins for talking about it in the audio commentary.

Aesthetically pleasing

 

Misha does a good job directing. And Jensen is proud of him and happy that things went so smoothly so far. He knows how this can be, especially for a first time and how hard Misha worked for this. Though he is really tired and needs a break to have a snack and, well, to pee. But Misha promised it's just that one last shot and then they'd call it a day. And how long could it take to shoot this one shot, without any dialogue.

„Just a minute J!“

He smiles apologizing and goes on to talk to Brad the cameraman, gesticulating wildly. Jensen is mesmerized by those movements and catches himself staring at Misha and blushes a little.   
Yes, he likes this side of Misha, a lot. When he gives orders with this strict voice and sharp gestures and this eyebrow. It's just so easy to be guided by him. He can just trust him and let himself go and....

„Jensen? Are you dreaming?“  
„What? I.... no!“

And there is this eyebrow, and Jensen melts a bit.

„Just, okay, so your task is, to drink out of this bottle. You know, tense and pensive and self loathing and that whole Dean Winchester spiel. Got it?“  
„Sure. yeah let's roll.“

It takes him a second to get into Dean-mode. He's not all too happy with any of this lately. It's all too dark and gloomy and it lastly took him a while to get rid of all this again. But right now it feels good and he knows, Misha will help him cheer up again when they've wrapped this day.

„Camera roll.... Action!“

He grabs the bottle, takes a sip, puts the bottle down.

„Cut! Okay, yeah, nice. But uhm, could you, do this all a bit slower?“

He nods.   
„Action!“

Jensen slows down all his movements, feels tense.

„Good. Well, not good. Just try this again J. I need to get this exactly right. Let's just do this a couple times in a row.“

**

„I think we should refill this bottle. Suzy, can you refill it?“   
Misha waves to one of the assistants, then turns to Jensen.

„It's not you okay.“  
„Yeah, whatever. So uhm, are you planning on dragging this out? Cause if so, I have to take a leak first.“  
„Nah, it's good. I think we have it within the next 3 times or so. Just, how do I word it? Make love to that bottle! Use your pink plush lips and this nice tounge of yours, you know, all your wonderful strenghts.“  
„What the hell? Make love to... what? This is not a private sex tape, Misha!“  
„Well, duh! But, see, Dean is... In this state right now and this alcohol is everything he has and...“  
„Yeah whatever, can we go on now?“

He drank like half of this bottle of tea and by now he actually needs to pee. Hopefully this really only takes a couple of minutes. Misha smiles assuring. They'll be through soon.

„Alright everyone on position!“

**

„And cut! Thank you!“

Jensen sighs relieved, wants to get up from his seat, but Misha gently pushes him down again by the shoulder.

„Suzy, can you refill it again?“

„Mish, what?“  
„Sorry Jensen. We're changing the lighting a bit. But then it should be done.“  
„Oh come on. That's bullshit!“  
„Look, I'm aiming for a certain aesthetic here and we haven't quite hit that yet.“

Jensen feels like Misha is talking to him like to a dumb blonde actress in a cheap horror movie, who doesnt know shit and only got the role because she's blowing the director. Which, honestly, currently is not too far from the truth.

„Okay, aesthetics, whatever. Just let me take a quick pee.“

He wants to stand up again, but Misha still pushes him down.

„No no no, dont move! The lighting is just right! The camera angle is perfect. Just.Sit!“

The eyebrow again. And he doesnt know why, but he sits down and tries to not think about the pressure in his bladder. He kinda curses the energy drink he had in the last break. Just a couple of minutes. Concentrate on Dean. Dean doesnt have to pee.

„Action!“

 

**

„What now??“

Jensen cant believe the bottle has to be refilled yet again. 

„Aesthetics, I told you!“  
„I really dont care. I have to pee!“

Jensen glares at Misha, tries to get free of his hold, but Misha just leans in, smirks and whispers:

„Yes you do!“  
„Son of a bitch.“

The assistant shyly puts the bottle next to them on the table, disappears again without saying a word.

„And now be a good boy, Jackles, sit down and do your job.“

His hand presses against Jensen's abdomen while he winks at him. Jensen hisses lowly, curses Misha for basically everything.

All eyes are on him, which usually doesnt bother him, but right now it feels like they all know. They all stare at him and know that he has to pee and they all judge him for it. He tries not to move to obviously, tries to tap into Dean, fade out this uncomfortable feeling.   
Grabs the bottle, takes a sip, puts it down.

„Take a bigger sip!“

He sighs. His whole body clenches. Deep breath, Dean.

He can feel the liquid going through his body. He's just too full and it's getting painful here. 

„okay, once more!“

He could just stand up and go. Just flip Misha off and take a piss and everything would be fine. Thanks god this is a close up of his face, so he can press his legs together as hard as he can. He tries not to breath to deeply.   
One more sip of tea.   
At this point, he isnt even sure if he's make it to the bathroom. Cause if he stood up now, all that liquid inside of him would shift even more downwards. Maybe he should just pee into this fucking bottle, that yet again is half empty. He begs and prays that this damned bottle will not be refilled again. He just couldnt do it.

„Cut! Thank you! That's a wrap! See ya all tomorrow!“

It takes Jensen a couple of moments to understand those words Misha shouts into the void.   
It's over! He's a free man. He basically jumps from his chair, immediatly regretting this, because this sudden switch in position increased the pressure in his bladder immensly. He clenches, holds his breath for a second.   
Holy shit, he really needs to pee.   
He tries to find a position that is not painful and rushes to the bathroom. Unfortunately almost everyone has to tell him something super important and what not. None of this is really important to him now. Even if the building was on fire right now, it wouldnt be his priotrity. All he can think of is: Bathroom. Pee. Now.   
There's that door, at the end of this corridor, the door to paradise, the promised land. He tries to jog, but it's too uncomfortable, so speed walking it is. He opens the door, steps in and there is Misha standing, grinning.

„Hi!“  
„Yeah, hi. Gotta pee. Talk later.“

Jensen tries to shove him aside, but Misha grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him deeply. 

„you did such good job. So well...“  
He whispers against Jensen's lips, softly pushes him against the wall.

„Thanks, really, but....“  
„But what?“

Misha still smirks, leans his body heavily against Jensen's, makes him hiss and squirm.

„Jesus Christ, Misha, please! I'm gonna piss myself here!“  
„Yeah well, do it!“  
„What??“  
„Do it! Let go!“  
„No! What? I'm... I can't... This is a costume, man! I cant just go and....“  
„If this is your only problem with this, I'm sure we have another pair of jeans that looks exactly like that.“

His hand slides over Jensen's chest, quickly pinches his nipples through the shirt, then moves the hand further down to the abdomen and pushes.

„Oh God no!“

Jensen whimpers. A little spurt of piss escapes him. He tries to push his legs together, bit Misha is faster, puts his knee between Jensen's legs and forces them apart. 

„Come on Jackles, you've been such a good boy all day. Just let it go.“  
„God damn it, Mish!“

He closes his eyes. He cant hold it any longer anyways. The relieve feels just too good. His jeans are soaking and a small puddle grows underneath him. 

„So good Jensen...“

Misha's deep voice in his ear send shivers down his spine. He grabs him, pulls him into a kiss. Everything is warm and wet, but it feels so good. 

„Mish...“

It's merely a whisper full of need and desperation of a whole different kind. 

„Yeah...“

They're pressed cloesly together, Jensen can feel Misha's hard on pressed to his hip. 

„Please, Mish!“

Misha hauls Jensen onto the sink counter, pulls down the wet pants.

„I love you so much!“

He whispers against the wet, hot skin. Licks up the acid, bitter, delicious taste.   
Jensen grabs Misha's hair, holds onto it, while Misha sucks him off so thoroughly. It feels so good and almost too much to his already oversensitive body. He moans and pants, looks down at Misha, squatted, with his hand shoved down his open pants, jerking himself off.

„Show me, Mish, show me!“

He stops for a second, looks up to him, squints. Then it dawns him, pulls down his pants a bit more, reveals his hard cock in his hand. Jensen watches every movement, turned on so badly. It doesnt take long for Misha to come, he moans against Jensen's cock between his lips. And that's what it takes to send Jensen over the edge, to come hard into Misha's mouth.

„Holy shit, that was awesome!“  
„I know, right?“

Misha slowly stands up, kisses Jensen quickly.

„You know what Mish? That was such a lovely aesthetic, we should do that over and over again!“

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my wonderful wife


End file.
